A Little Hurricane Lurve
by Kyo Kun 4ever
Summary: i hate summariees so please read it btw its a oneshot unless people tell me to make it a multi chappiee thingie
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hey, bi-uhhhh I mean pals?

IGGY: Shouldn't you update your other two stories?

ME: Err, maybe? This is just a one shot…Unless I get enough people to tell me to make it a chapter story (wink wink) .

FANG: As long as I'm not gonna get hurt, I think I'll live…

ME: Well at least I haven't hurt you guys since I kidnapped you. Well maybe a LITTLE…

MAX: You call breaking Gazzy's leg is a LITTLE!

ME: BEOTCH DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME! CUZ I WILL MAKE THIS A FIGGY FIC INSTEAD!

FANG,IGSTER,&MAX: NOOOOOOO!

ME: GOOD!

CLAIMER OF DISSNESS! ME KK4E, DOES NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT MY PURSE AND CELL PHONE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I ISH A LINE BEOOTCH~~~~~~~~~~::::~~~~~~~

**MAX'S SORTA POV LMAOOOOOO**

Max was running as fast as she could. Not because anyone was chasing her, but because there was a terrible hurricane that was currently causing her to get wet. She ran as hard as she possibly could. Her brown hair with sun streaked blonde bits looked black because she was so wet. Her legs felt like lead. She collapsed outside a strange neighborhood she didn't know. Her last thought before going unconscious was, '_Well, shit. Guess I'm going to die now…'_

**FANGYPOO'S POV **

**Fang heard something crash outside, so he ran out there and saw a girl collapsed. He brought her in and undressed her with his eyes closed and set her on his bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark hair. He was weary, weary of his sister Monique, more commonly known as Nudge, always acting as though she were…well, he couldn't describe it. He walked to his bathroom and leant over the sink. He stared hard at the mirror. He saw dark circles under his obsidian eyes and his olive skin was looking a little pale. All in all, he looked sick. **

**Fang gasped at a loud noise. He ran out of the restroom and saw the girl had just fallen off the bed. He sighed and set her back unto the bed. He then left the room to fix something warm for the girl. He grabbed a Campbell's soup and some hot chocolate for her and one for himself. The girl probably has pneumonia or hypothermia…He wouldn't be surprised at all. **

**(if you can tell me what it says I will give a cookie)**

**ME: THE END CUZ THIS IS A PREVEIW R&FUCKINGR I ALSO NEED A BETA READER**

**You Know **

**You Wanna**

**Press Me**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I have finally decided to updat this and I have some thank yous to give out! Here they are:

Alerts: Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia

Reviews: Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, licorice bones, and serenity4eva.

Favorites: hawkfrost82

And that concludes the thank yous…HOLY SHIT THAT RHYMED! Anywhoooo, If you love love love love love MR you will go check out Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia's stories. They are amazing. If you go look at my favorite stories, you will see more than one of her stories on there XD.

FANG: So? I am surprised you people like this shit.

ME: Oh no you fucking didn't. Did he just do what I think he did, Nudge?

FANG: Oh no! SHE BROUGHT NUDGE

NUDGE: Yea! And I am surprised too cuase your mean A LOT, excepty for when you give us cookies. I like cookies don't you? I mean they are just so chocolatey and warm especially with milk ya know? *goes off and follows Fang to annoy him-

ME: THE POWER OF THE NUDGE CHANNEL MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!

WHATS THIS? A CLAIMER OF DISSNESS? SHE OWNS NOTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EVERRRR!

MAX'S POV:

_Huh? Where am I? I feel terrible,_ she thought. She stood up from the bed and surveyed the surroundings. The bed, walls, dresser, floor, and doors were all black. "Oh, your awake. Well heres some soup." Max gasped and turned at the sound of someones voice.

"Thank you. I, uh, noticed there is a lot of color in here huh?," she said the last part sarcastically. She took the soup and ate it quickly. "Mmmmm, tomato soup. My favorite."

The man grunted and left. _How weird…He barely talked to me. I suppose I ought to tell him thank you for saving me._

**I heard Welcome To The Black Parade playing somewhere in thee house. I followed the sound to a man my age. "Um, thanks for helping me an everything." He jumped about a mile in the air. I was laughing a bit. Then he turned around and I realized how HOT he was. He had black hair and the most darkest eyes, almost like obsidion, with little gold flecks in them. His skin was olive-y and hee had a six pack. Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt? No? Well, he wasn't. And man it was fucking sexy.**

"**No problem. Can I ask why in the hell were you outside in a hurricane?," he asked calmly. His face was passive and his lips were set in a hard line.**

"**Because, I ran away from my house. Besides, I don't even know your name! Mie is Max, Maximum Ride Martinez," I held out my hand for him to shake it.**

"**Nicholas Dente. I prefer Fang." He ignored the hand. I dropped it and went to go find my things. He called out," Your stuff is in the room you woke up in."**

**I walked back to there and found my phone and called Ella, who was my sister. I wish I didn't have to run away. She answered and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M WORRIED SICK RIGHT NOW"**

**I sighed and said, "I left. And I'm not going back. Tell Mom it isn't her fault. It's Jeb's. I love you, Ells. I gotta go." I hung up on her before she could say anything else. I walked over to my purse and put it back into the pocket. I grabbed my purse and yelled out to 'Fang' "BYE THANKS FOR SAVING ME!" But when I tried to open the door it was locked and I sighed, turning around and screamed. Fang stood there, his dark eyes glittering when the light hit them. He asked me where I was going. I didn't answer. He sighed and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the door.**

"**Go get all the bags on the floor in the room."**

**Slightly miffed I did what he said and then I walked outsde of thee room and told him to poin the way. He led me to another room and told me, " Because it's still storming outside you can stay here. In the bags are some clothes and stuff. My sisteer picked it out, so be warned." He didn't sound like he was joking so I said okay and started putting the things in drawers and getting all the bathroom stuff and putting into the bathroom which was all mine, I might add. **

**! #$$%$^&*&^%$# !#$ %# !#$# ! #^$ !%#^$ ! $#$^# %!#^$&% $#!% ^!&#%#!% ^**

**Me: Also Sorry about the second chapter being cut off. So Bye**

**Fang: Bye**

**Iggy: Bye**

**Max: Bye**

**Gazzy: Byee**

**Nudge: Bye! I hope we see each other again because then I could pick out so-*muffled***

**Me: Thanks Gaz.**

**Angel: Bye**

**ALL: R&R (All Ecxcept Fang) FOR A DAY WITH FANGYPOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thank you for those who gave me their condolences. I'm sure Aiden is smiling above me in happiness because he can see, even though I am still so very upset over his death, I will not let this pull me down. He died to save my two greatest friends. He had stayed in the fire to make sure they got out and I am so proud of him. Aiden, I love you so much and I miss you. Not only were you my boyfriend, you were my best friend, and the greatest guy ever. Sure we fought but I knew he would never leave me. To me, he was the one.

The Flock: T-T-That was so beautiful. Disclaimer

Me: *smiles* If you truly love someone, let them go. And even though he isn't coming back, im sure we will meet up again eventually, wether it be in the heavens or in another life.

Remialcisd: I T'nod own Mumixam Edir (Read backwards except own )

LE LINE IS HERE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**FPOV**

So I suppose I now have a roommate till the storm is over. I guess. Earlier, I do believe she was staring at me. Meh. I think I will go post something on the good ol' blog.

Welcome To: **Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor number 3,657,001 **

_**Hey, guys. So because of the storm, I can't post this right away, but at least I can type it out. Yesterday, I heard a noise outside so I looked out the window and, get this, there was a GIRL around 20(my age) and she was collapsed against the ground. So, of course, me being me, I decided to help her out. I brought her into my home. I let her sleep in my bed and of course she was asleep. So I went and made a hot chocolatee and some soup for her and she woke up. Her name is Max and she is beautiful. She had brown hair with little sun streaks, and the most breathtaking brown eyes. Well that's all folks.**_

_**~Fang**_

I heard max as soon as she stepped into the room. She thought I wasn't paying attention and started sneaking to me so I said, "Hey, Max." I turned to look at her and she had a pout-y face on. I smirked and said, " Aww, is little Maxie upset?" She shot me a death glare that would have normal people cowering in fear. I smirked again and left. I felt my phone buzz. Ugh. Nudge. "And how may I be of your service today?"

"Fang, SHUT UP! Guess. What! ELLA AND IGGY STARTED DATING! ZOMG!"

"And you think I care because?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips. "Bye, _Monique_" He hung up before he could hear her scream at him for calling him that. I decided to take a nap and stalked off to my room.

**MPOV**

**Ugh. How'd he tell I was sneaking up on him. Bastard. Oh, my phone is a-ringing. I check the number and am not really surprised to see its Iggy. I answer and before I could say hello he said, "We are three-waying with Ella."**

**I scrunched my face up and said, "Hey Ells, Iggy. So, what's up?" I walked to my room while listening to them and then I hear them say something like 'Bee bar baiting leach smother'. "Okay can you repeat that last sentence?" I heard them take a deep breath. "Guys….What is it? Spit it out NOW!"**

"**Ella and I, are dating." I dropped my phone with my mouth in a small 'o'. I could faintly hear them call out my name. I bent over and picked up my phone and said, calmly I might add, "James Walker, if you hurt her, you will die a slow death while enduring my cooking." I heard him starting to whimper and Ella trying to calm him down. I said good bye and hung up. I put my phone up and turned around, and screamed again because Fang was right behind me. **

"**I'm trying to sleep. Can you be quiet," he asked quietly. I nodded because I couldn't talk. I could feel a blush rising up. He was shirtless, with his very very sexy chest and sweatpants which hung underneath his hip bones. He said thanks and went back to sleep. **

**I went to my room and took a warm shower. Then I, too, went to take a nap.**

**Me: How was that.**

**Fang: I WAS BARELY IN THERE**

**Max: I know , Fang, that's what makes it good.**

**Me: It's Iggy's fault…**

**Iggy: WHY ME!?**

**Me: BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT**

**Iggy: I know…**

**EVERYONE: R&R TO SPEND A DAY WITH A FLOCK MEMBER OF YOUR CHOISE!**

**Fang: Wait What?**

**Me: BYE GUYS *clicks computer off***


End file.
